Watching the movie
by Flame Spartan
Summary: Just another Watching the movie story with a few differences. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

"Leaving! We're leaving" Hiccup said, but then he saw everything in the small cove was on fire, EVEN THE WATER, and there was no sign of Toothless! The fire was starting to surround him, as if it was alive, Hiccup tried to move but the shock with everything was on fire overwhelmed him so that he's body did not move from its position, how could he of missed it on his way to the cove, realized what was going, but by then it was too late. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a man dressed weird with a helmet that showed nothing of his face, a chest plate, and some guards protecting the arms and legs. Meanwhile the same thing was happening all over the island, picking off people one by one, and the last thing everyone sees is the exact same man. The weirdest thing about this fire was a tie between two things, one would be when people blackout their bodies disappeared leaving no time for burning the flesh, and two would be that the fire wasn't damaging any of the buildings, it was the just taking the bodies. After everyone was "taken" the fire immediately went out, and Berk soon became a ghost town.

Meanwhile, a very similar occurrence happening at the dragon's nest, the only two differences was that the fire wasn't taking everyone of them, in fact it seemed like the fire punched the queen in the face, and instead of a man they saw a dragon very similar too the night fury they once raided with, except that this one was much bigger, had orange scales, and blood red eyes. Oh but your probably wondering why didn't the dragons just fly away, BUT THEY DID, it's that it was a futile attempt to escape, because the fire merely just reached out and grabbed them like a hand. In the end the dragons were all taken, just like the Vikings, except for one majorly pissed off queen.

Hiccup and everyone else woke up facing a dark cave's ceiling, much too the credit of some of the Vikings groaning "Oh my head.", which he felt like doing too, until he remembered what happened before he blacked out. Now being wide awake, he looked all over the cave, along the way he noticed others having similar reactions to his, to what Hiccup had no idea, since they couldn't have gone through what he did, could they? Finally when everyone was awake they all heard a voice saying "Typical, you pretend to be all big and tough, but when it comes down to business your all just a bunch of weaklings", everyone froze looking to see where the voice came from, and just got a face full of darkness. After awhile the Stoick then screamed "In the name of Thor, I command you to show yourself!" the voice replied "Alright, alright no need to be so ear bleeding, look behind you." everyone looked behind each other, and saw absolutely nothing. "Oops, sorry forgot to turn on the lights" everyone heard a sound that seemed to resemble that of a man snapping his fingers, and the cave lit up with line of torches lining the wall lighting one by one. At the end of the now bright cave was a nearly 15ft door with a seemingly 13 year old kid leaning on it.

The way the young teenager was dressed was odd to say the least, he had white shirt and some sort of tanned short pants, that looked like would make him freeze if he stepped out of a building, and what was on made it even weirder. It seemed to have a drawing on it that showed some sort of overgrown cat with black stripes fighting a DRAGON surrounded in fire! And he wore some weird boots that seemed pretty rugged, finally he also had something written on his arm that looked like some sort of triangle without a base with some sort of weird language written underneath it.

"Hello and welcome to the G.M.A.D lair" though he wasn't sure about anyone else, but Hiccup was pretty sure he heard the other teen say under his breathe "Who came up with the name? It sounds like something Inferno would come up with!". Though he wasn't sure who Inferno was, Hiccup could tell this person hated him with a vengeance."I am for the moment your host Flame, nice to meet you all" though his voice sounded sincere, it was easy to tell he tried to force emotion in his voice. Once the words left his mouth, Flame almost face palmed, it was very difficult to put emotion in his voice, thank you very much Spartan training that made it nearly impossible for you to show any emotion except for rage, I mean for real beside the ability to fight like a unstoppable god, it practically makes people a human Dalek on the outside.

Snotlout being the idiot as he is went up to Flame ,and said "First you call us wimps, then you pretend to be sincere about meeting us, when your in the presence of the best Viking of all time: me, Snotlout! I think you need to learn some respect." the first part of the sentence momentary froze, had he actually said that, he thought he just said that in his mind. _Oh well there's no changing the past, unless you were Cronus, but that's beside the point, _Flame was brought out of his thoughts when he say Snoutlout's fist flying at his face, naturally he didn't even flinch, one good thing about his training. When the punch was about an inch from his face, Flame willed the air around his body to heat up, and nearly laughed when he saw Snotlout's fist began to smoke making him pull it back at lightning speeds, with wide eyes Snotlout asked "How did you do that?". Flame then said in a emotionless voice said "If you interrupt, attack, or say anything about you being the best in the world to me or anyone else at all,me and my friend my friend Scorch, and maybe a few more of my friends, depending on the situation, will make sure you never forget to never do **ever **again.", which put some fear in Snotlout.

Now that he had total control of the situation he opened the door and said "Now would you all follow me. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you the rules, you are one half of the total people we brought here, and this is the most important rule, which I majorly disagree with, NO fighting!" causing some confusion making the Vikings wonder why they would fight the other half of the audience "Second, there is a girl in there, who is the commanding officer here, if she tells you to do something, you do it, and if your curious to which girl, her name is Nightfury999.". Hiccup did not know what to think about this "Flame", first he comes out of nowhere with a snap of his fingers, next he was a total jerk to everyone, finally he deflects Snotlout's punch without moving, though he did like the part where he put some terror in Snotlout, though Hiccup didn't know why his father wasn't shouting back at him like his cousin did. At that exact moment Stoick did exactly what Hiccup was thinking, "Wait, what are we,VIKINGS, doing what are we doing following orders from a shrimp like _YOU_" . If there was one thing Flame hated more then Inferno it was disobedience, so Flame said "Because if you don't your in a world of hurt." though Flame's voice had no emotion, when he turned around, his eyes showed a anger so deep it made even Stoick step back!

"How dare you threaten me! Snotlout was right about one thing, you need to be taught a lessen in respect!" two things happen after that, 1 absolutely averyone that knew Snotlout ,even him, eyes widened thinking _Snotlout being right, IT'S THE FIRST SIGN OF RAGNORAK!_, 2 Stoick tried to attack Flame, key word tried. Flame knew he couldn't do what he did with Snotlout, so he ducked and punched Stoick in the gut making him take two steps back, he probably would've taken more, but Flame ran up to him and gave him a back-flip kick to the face, sending him flying back to the other Vikings. All of the Vikings were shocked because of 2 reasons 1, which they probably thought was the most shocking, they were still shocked that Snotlout was right and 2 Stoick was beaten by a teen, no matter how tall, that was just like Hiccup, and by the appearance of the teen, he did it by not even breaking a sweat! "Now we are late because of that little annoyance, now let's get going" that little sentence made the Vikings fear him even more, considering a fight with Stoick the vast, a Viking that made almost every dragon fear him, an annoyance. When no one said a thing Flame screamed "NOW!" which caused everyone to move faster than lightning.

Eventually they came to another large door, and Flame said "Okay we finally got here, now let's just get this over with before some makes me kill them by doing something stupid." which made everyone grimace, "Oh and you might what to prepare yourself, your in for quite the surprise." but before anyone could ask why, Flame opened the door, and everyone came face to face with... dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh hey guys by the end of this chapter your going to be a little confused on something I'll explain it at the end of the chapter so ya on with the show!**

Last time: _Flame opened the door and came face to face with... dragons._

for a moment there was a moment of silence where everyone was reregistering what they were seeing, then all hell broke loose when all both sides charged at each other going in for the kill, well all except two, the only two that have no reason to attack each other. both sides only got about four feet until a wall of fire erupted out of nowhere in the middle of the room where the were both were heading, preventing the fight from breaking out. After a few moments the fire wall went out with Flame saying "I thought the rules were pretty clear, so what's hard to understand, NO FIGHTING WITH THE OTHER HALF OF THE AUDIEANCE" at the same time there was a roar from behind the dragon crowd, and a few minutes later came the thundering of wings. Flame walked up to the middle right when a dragon landed right in front of him, the dragon was the same one that the dragons saw when they were taken to this "lair", when the dragon landed some of the Vikings were about to charge when Flame merely but his hand on the snout of the dragon, which was impressive considering this dragon made Toothless look like a terrible terror.

_Anything to report Scorch? _Flame said telephicaly _No, all went smoothly, though obviously something didn't for you since your late, your getting rusty. _There was a loud rumble coming from the dragon, that made all the Vikings prepare for an attack. Flame barley had any time to say _Not funny _ before one of the Vikings said "What is that beast, and why are you not trying to kill it!?"that one little sentence made Scorch cringe in sympathy for the poor human, but Flame didn't feel anything but rage. _Scorch about you go check on the progress with Night. _Scorch quickly said _Yes sir _ and walked away quickly taking one last look at the Vikings knowing that one of them wouldn't leave this room unharmed or having to stay in a bed for a very long time. When Scorch wasn't in sight anymore Flame quickly turned around, showing nothing but rage in his eyes, saying "WHO SAID THAT!" one very frighten Viking stepped/pushed forward and stood up completely still, Flame said in a calmer but still angry voice "To answer your question that **_beast _**is the last Firefury, the ancestor of the Night and Ice furries, and the reason I didn't kill it is it's my best friend. And just so you know I don't take kindly to having some one call my friend a beast!" the Viking's eyes widened when he realized what was happening, which was right when a fist flew right into his face sending him flying straight into the very back of the group which was at the edge of a hundred meter room.

Flame was about to continue, but a very brave yet foolish, not understanding why Flame attacked the Viking, Monstrous Nightmare roared saying _ I can get around attacking humans, but you're betraying your own kind I can not allow this!_. This said breathed fire at the unsuspecting Flame, thinking all was over all the humans breathed a sigh of relief because now one of their friends was safe, until they saw something in the fire, them some what angry and scared at the same time, it was the very same man that they saw right before they were brought here along with one other detail, it was kind of easy to miss with all the fire, he had an orange cape. For Hiccup it didn't take much to put 1 fact together though he was pretty sure he was the only one that realized that Flame was that very same man. The Nightmare didn't know what was happening nothing like this had ever happen before, and he could see the man now had a weapon, it was one of those long sticks that the humans called spears, and it was pointed directly at him. Flame wasn't going to kill the dragon, but he was at least going to hurt it for interfering with some thing that wasn't his problem.

Time seemed to stop as Flame was about to attack the dragon, but right before he charged everyone in the room heard a female voice scream "ENOUGH!" as soon as he heard that voice, Flame stood at attention. Then, the sound of footsteps came and everyone stood in fear of what could of made this man who came out of no where from a fire storm, only to be disappointed when they saw a teenage girl that had the same body shape as hiccup**(a/n I'm not going into detail to describe how tall she is since I have no idea how tall she is) **making them think _Gezz what is up with these kids and looking like Hiccup. _Only to be refilled on that fear when they saw a dragon the appeared to be a Skrill following behind her. They all temporally looked back at the girl to see if she knew there was one of the most dangerous species of dragon behind her, only to see her rubbing her temples in annoyance saying" What have I told you about taking things to seriously Flame?" it took a moment but the Vikings finally relized that she had reviled what Hiccup had already knew "Wait, WHAT" Flame simply ignored them, though he mumbled some thing about idiots, before he said "That I need to know when is a good time and place and when is not before I go full on Spartan.". The girl finally moved her hand away from her face and said "Now do you think this is a good time and place?", but before he could've replied Stoick screamed "For Thor's sake, who are you kids, why do you have dragons following you where ever you go, and what the hell is a Spartan!?".

All attention from human and dragon alike was now directed at him. Out of the corner of her eye Night saw Flame about to grab his sword, but she just told him no with a shake of her head. After she looked away from Flame, her face light up with a big smile as she said "Where are my manners? Hello my name is Nightfury999" there was something about that voice that made them feel like they heard it before " to answer your questions we are part of the G.M.A.D, we have dragons following us because they're are friends, and I'm not exactly sure what a Spartan is since I never really discussed it with Flame, care to explain?" Flame merely nodded before saying "An old group of warriors that were could be describe in three ways: loyal to the bitter end, the world's perfect soldier, and better than Vikings in every way that involves war." Flame nearly face-palmed he really needed to remember to think before he talks. "WHAT! You say you're Spartans" spitting out the word with distaste as if it were a disease "if they're so tough where are they now huh?". Now Flame was starting to get irritated "They are over a over a hundred miles south of us fighting in a war against an empire so large it would make you go insane!" at least that's what he hoped they were still fighting the Persians or some other empire, and not conquered by some might force even stronger. Night saw where this was going and thought this was going to take a while, she might as well finish preparing the movie she turned around and only saw her partner, Lightning, but no Scorch she thought he followed her when she left the movie room, only to find this, so where was he now?

The argument lasted another 10 minutes before a voice interrupted both of them saying "Geronimo" that confused everyone except two people, Flame and Night. Two seconds later an upside down girl materialized form the air, making Stoick take a step back tripping on his stupid yak cape of his, while Flame just stood up straight, crossed his arms, and said "Don't you dare say-" but before he could finish the girl said "Oi, what's up mate?". Flame couldn't help it this time, he face-palmed and said "And you said it, that's not and never was funny Ace." the sound of laughing was heard coming from Night, obviously amused from the events that just took place. After a moment of shock, both of them realized that there was accord connected to her legs like a bungee cord, not that they knew what a bungee cord even was. Two seconds later, the girl now known as Ace realized something too, she noticed there were scorch marks on the floor and said "Did you set everything on fire again Flame and with out me?! I feel hurt." Flame simply groaned and started to rub his temples while saying "Why when ever you see a scorch mark you think it's me?" Ace responded saying "2 reasons: 1 your name is _Flame _2 have you met you?".

Ace then back flipped and landed next to Hiccup with her saying "And she sticks it!" which made Night raise an eyebrow since Ace's legs were tied up and she didn't see her untie the rope. Ace was exactly the same height as Hiccup, so somehow Hiccup realized that these two out of these three weird people had dragons, so there was a 75% chance that the third one also had a dragon somewhere, but he still counted it a theory. That is till she said "Oh ya, Blizzard is trying to play with Scorch since well you know, he won't be hurt by Blizzard's ice." it was right then she noticed all the Vikings and dragons in the room, put a big smile on her face, and said "Ooooooh, are you about to show them the movie, can I help?" Flame just looked at Night, with her shrugging with her saying "It's your call." Flame simply said "Sure why not-".But before he could say anything more the doors, which some one closed for no reason, bursted open revealing Scorch with another dragon that was much smaller than him, but looked exactly like him except for the fact the dragon was white and had blue eyes."Hey Blizzard how was your time with Scorch?" Blizzard answered something in dragonese that made Scorch hit him upside the head with his tail. Right then the dragons recognized the type of dragon Blizzard was, a legendary dragon that out matched the Night Fury, because not only can this dragon can breathe fire but also ice, it was the legendary snowfurry.

A full hour of talking between this human and two dragons with Lightning, a full hour for the dragons to stare at the snowfurry in awe, and a full hour of torture for the Vikings and Flame. The Vikings because they didn't know what to do and didn't want to upset Flame, and Flame just wanted to break someone's face, Night had left saying something about that she needed to work on the movie. At the end of the hour, Night came back and yelled in a very irritated voice "ALRIGHT THE MOVIE IS FINALLY READY, LET'S GET THIS STARTED ALREADY!"

**I got a two things to say, num. 1 how come there are so many over powered endangered dragon species out there. num 2 this maybe the last time I update in awhile, because of two reasons 1 I want at least 10 reviews. 2 , this is the reason I didn't put any of the movie in this chapter, I can't find my how to train your dragon movie, but don't worry I'll figure out something, well I'll talk to you next chapter.**


	3. AN

**Hello, well it took me forever, but I finally figured out a way to continue the story, but I'm still waiting on the 10 reviews. Oh and one other thing my review doesn't count, and I meant reviews not updates. OH wait one other thing, I'm going to be starting a story soon and the beginning of it is going to give you more information about my OC's background. Okay that's all I got to say so I'll talk to later.**


End file.
